Craving
by TStabler
Summary: Someone has cravings that are impossible to satisfy. Someone else proves that every craving can be quenched, if you know how. E/O One-Word-One-Shot and a definite M rating.


**A/N: And the word of the day is "Craving." Thanks, Misty! These are a lot of fun guys! Keep 'em coming! This was posted in a hurry. Forgive the typos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns the characters. TStabler© owns everything else. **

"Um, what was that sir?" a confused voice said through a static-filled intercom.

The man in the car at the drive-thru rolled his eyes. "I said, I need two beef and cheese burritos, extra peppers, no beans, half the amount of rice you would normally use...and a chocolate shake."

"Uh, okay," the still-confused voice said. "Your total is eleven fifty. Drive around."

The man in the car heaved a sigh. "Twelve bucks," he mumbled. "Shit better come with a fucking diamond ring." Clearly, this man was not happy.

* * *

Olivia Benson, lying on her couch covered with a soft blanket, sighed as she looked at the clock. She felt horribly guilty about asking him to do her a favor, but she just had a horrifying craving. And now she had an even worse one, for him. She looked at the clock again, rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Just take your sweet time, why don't you?" She kicked off her blanket and walked to her fridge, opening it, hoping to find something to satisfy her hunger while she waited for him.

She picked up the teddy-bear-shaped bottle of honey, and she smirked. She recalled a time, not too long ago, where everything she ate had to be drenched in honey. It lasted for a solid week, and she made everyone nauseous. Especially when she smeared it all over a tuna melt. She had an excuse though.

She put the honey on the counter and kept looking. She laughed out loud when she found the jar of pickles. There was one, lonely spear floating in the brine, and she chuckled as she remembered where the rest of them went. It had only taken her ten minutes to devour them.

She moved the jar to the side and lifted the can of whipped cream off of the shelf. "Hello," she said to it, licking her lips. It had only been a week since that particular craving hit her. She went through three cans, squirting it on ice cream, salad, cereal, pizza, and even eating it straight out of the nozzle. She put it out the counter next to the honey and bent her head, one more time, looking for one last thing. "Ah-ha!" she yelled. She took the brown, plastic bottle out of the fridge and she smirked. "Oh, yeah," she said, licking her lips. She rested the bottle on the counter, closed the refrigerator door, and scooped the honey, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce into her arms. She carried them into her bedroom and grinned.

She had a plan, and if it didn't satisfy all of her cravings, nothing would.

* * *

Elliot Stabler walked through the front door of his house, tired, annoyed, and carrying the most expensive bag of greasy food in the world. "Honey?" he called. He gripped the bag by the top, walking through the house. "Sweetheart?" he called.

"In here," his wife's voice boomed.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Tell me you got back into bed after you made me drive all the way to..." he paused, having walked into the bedroom. "Woah," he said dumbly. Before him, his wife had sprawled out, naked, on the bed. "What, uh, what are you...burrito," he said stupidly, holding up the bag.

"I don't want the burrito anymore," his wife said, smirking. "Come here," she beckoned.

Elliot, his mouth dry, dropped the bag and shook off his clothes. He crawled onto the bed and reached for his wife, but she backed away. "Hey," he said, almost pouting.

His wife chuckled. "Slow down, cowboy," she said playfully. She picked herself up, straddled him, and raised her hand to his chest. "This might be a little cold," she whispered. The she squirted the nozzle down, lacing an intricate pattern of whipped cream over his chest.

"Shit," Elliot gasped. "Really fucking cold," he mumbled. "What are you doing, baby?" he asked.

His wife said nothing, but bent her head and poked out her tongue, running it over the cream, licking it all up. She paused and took her time at his nipples, sucking them clean and nibbling a bit.

"Mother of God," Elliot groaned. "What has gotten into you?" he asked, his voice low and pained.

His wife raised her head, looked him in the eyes, and licked her lips slowly as she said, "Nothing, yet."

Elliot shuddered, his body reacting strongly to her teasing. "Liv," he said, "Baby, damn."

Olivia sat up straight, reached over the side of the bed, and dangled the honey from her fingers. "I couldn't decide what was stronger," she said, flipping the cap open. "My craving for those burritos, my craving for something sweet," she paused, turning the bottle over. She grinned wickedly as the honey drizzled out of the bear's head and onto Elliot's chest. "Or you," she whispered, bucking her hips into him.

"For the love of God," Elliot moaned, his own hips bucking as he tried to get her to rub against him. "So you just decided to combine all three," he mused with a smirk.

Olivia bent over to lick the honey up, and as her hot tongue trailed over his nipples again, she swallowed with a moan. "You taste so good," she purred. She licked her way back down, slowly, until she reached his stiff, erect manhood. She eyed it as if it were an ice pop on the hottest day of the year, and she licked her lips. She gave Elliot a wicked look, and raised the bottle of honey over him.

"Fucking hell," Elliot said, his eyes widening at the sheer eroticism of his current situation. "Liv, baby, don't...oh, God," he cried, his head falling back.

Olivia had let the honey trickle down over his shaft, then licked it slowly as it dripped. Her tongue swept up the droplets from the base to the tip, and her hot, wet mouth took over. She suckled lightly on just his tip, then seemed to swallow him whole as she worked her way down.

"Baby," Elliot grunted. He moaned, and made an odd groaning noise, it was supposed to be her name but it was gibberish. He was coming unglued, and it was all the fault of the magnificent creature who was sucking him off.

Olivia sucked, long, hard, and slow as she did her best to clean up the mess she made with the honey. She felt his hand running through her hair, she heard the incredible noises he was making, and it made her feel incredible. A few of her cravings were definitely being taken care of right now. She slid up his rod once more, then let him go with a pop. She licked her lips again, and saw Elliot's eyes narrow and darken. She smirked. Maybe she was taking care of something he had been craving for a while, too.

Elliot watched with impassioned eyes as his lover reached over the side of the bed again. His grin grew, his eyes widened, and he chuckled when he saw what she had picked up. "Oh, no, baby," he said, sitting up. He took the bottle out of her hands and gave her a forceful shove, making her lie on her back. "This one's for me," he whispered, an evil, menacing expression on his face.

Olivia gasped when the cold chocolate quickly hit her skin, and she moaned when Elliot licked it up just as fast. "Oh, El," she moaned. She watched the line of dark brown drip from the nozzle to her belly, and she tilted her head as the line traveled, making intricate swirls over her breasts and up her neck. She chuckled when Elliot made a straight line with it, down the middle of her body, then let it ooze onto her freshly waxed, sensitive mound.

Elliot closed the top and dropped the bottle to the floor. "Where do I start?" he asked with a chuckle of his own. He leaned forward, looming over his wife, and said, "You look good enough to eat." He wagged an eyebrow, then let his tongue dart out, sliding right behind her ear. He moaned at the taste. The slight saltiness of her skin, the sweet chocolate, and the exquisite flavor that was purely her. He licked down her neck, sucking for a moment, and when he heard her moan deeply, he smirked. He licked the sauce off of her chest, cleaning her up, and then suckled it off of her nipples. He had her squirming and writhing, moaning and cursing, right where he wanted her.

"Oh, my God, baby," Olivia cried, her fingers clutching his short hair.

Elliot finally moved, licking the chocolate off of her belly, dropping soft, delicate kisses, making this particular part of his journey sweet and loving. Then he reached her apex, and he licked, so slowly. Her hips bucked and he laughed. "Down girl," he said, teasing her. He licked the sauce off of the skin on her lips, then nibbled on the flesh, sucking it into his mouth roughly. Finally, he moved to her chocolate covered clit, and he licked rapidly before sucking hard.

"Shit," Olivia hissed, her back arching. "Oh, God," she moaned. Her head thrashed from side to side and she groaned a long, low, "Oh, Elliot."

Elliot couldn't control his urges anymore, and whether or not it was Olivia's intention, he was taking another step. He licked, kissed, and nibbled his way back up her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged, rolling her slightly onto her side as he nestled himself between her legs. He looked into her lust-and-love-filled eyes as he held her tight and pushed his way into her. "Damn, baby," he grunted. "You're so fucking tight," he moaned, starting to move.

Olivia moaned at the impact and looped one of her legs over his body. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and sucked on his pulse. She lifted her head and whispered, "More," into his ear.

Elliot started moving deeper, pushing further into her with each thrust, and he moved his head back to look at her. "I love you," he panted, capturing her lips.

Olivia's hands gripped the back of his head, she began pawing at him, clutching him tighter as she felt her climax approaching.

"Shit, yeah, baby," Elliot grunted, moving harder. "Cum for me, baby," he whispered. "I can feel how much you need to, just let go, Liv," he told her. "I wanna feel you cum for me," he moaned, moving faster.

Olivia let out a feral growling cry, and screamed his name as she wrapped her whole body around him and blew apart.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Elliot yelled, spurting his hot seed inside of her as she clenched violently around him. He slowed his moves, not willing to stop, and when he heard her yelp, he stilled. He pulled back a bit, chuckling, and brushed her sweaty hair back. He kissed her slowly, deeply. When he pulled away, he asked, "So, are your cravings satisfied now, baby?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No?" Elliot asked, stunned. "I thought that was fucking fantastic, honey," he told her.

Olivia chuckled. "Oh, honey, it was incredible," she said. "But now, I want my burritos and my shake."

Elliot laughed, kissed her, and said, "Only three more months of this, baby." He rolled out of the bed and walked to the discarded food.

Olivia ran a hand over her six-month-old baby bump and said, "Yeah, until you knock me up again. Then you're out at four in the morning getting my enchiladas."

"Aw, baby," Elliot said, handing her the bag. "I would drive to the ends of the Earth and back for you and our kids," he told her sweetly, pulling her close.

"I love you," Olivia said with a mouthful.

Elliot laughed and said, "I love you, too, Liv." He moved closer, licked a bit of hot sauce that had dribbled down her chin, and kissed her slowly. He sighed with a smile and repeated, "I love you, too."

**A/N: I got a craving, too. If only Elliot were here to satisfy it. *sigh* Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212, and if you have a one-word-one-shot challenge for me, lemme know! **


End file.
